This invention relates to a scanner for scanning an object, in particular a tooth or a plurality of teeth or a dental cast, and a device for determining the 3D coordinates of an object, in particular of a tooth or a plurality of teeth or a dental cast.
Devices and methods for determining the 3D coordinates of an object are known already. EP 299 490 B2 describes a method for making a dental prosthesis, in which contour lines on the ground tooth and its surroundings are produced, the lines are detected with an optoelectronic means, in particular a video camera, the detected values are entered in a computer, and the three-dimensional structure of the tooth and the dental prosthesis is calculated. By means of the structure thus calculated, the dental prosthesis can be fabricated.